Changes
by HyperHannah483
Summary: It's been a few months since Soul's father has died and Soul has found out that his mother has a new boyfriend, then Soul finds out that it's someone in the D.W.M.A what will his reaction be when he finds out it's Stein?
1. Chapter 1

I own nothing!

Soul could feel everybody eyes on him. He could hear the whispers about the news ,after all it did spread like wildfire. Soul growled under his breath overhearing some girls talking about the issue at hand. " yeah I heard that his mother is going out with one of the teachers!" whispered one girl " and his dad only died a few months ago!" another would say. The scars about his fathers sudden death were still raw within him and he was shocked when his mother announced that she was replacing his father less than six months later. It just made him sick. After the announcement came a full scale argument, it was so bad that both Maka and Wes ended up dragging a very angry and distressed Soul back to their apartment.

Then two days ago Soul found out that his mother was going out with a teacher in the D.W.M.A she did not say who for fear of his safety near her son. Soul continued down the hall walking at a faster pace than he normally did to escape the other students. Maka was the only one who saw what this was doing to him behind the scenes. Lately Soul could not concentrate on anything . Just that morning Soul dropped a plate onto the floor. She jumped when she heard the glass shatter. She spun around to see Soul's head tilted towards the floor, his silver locks falling over his deep crimson eyes. He never uttered a word but just bent down and started picking up the pieces. "God Soul! My heart, you scared me! Are you okay? Did you hurt your self?" Maka asked worried. She didn't get a response. As she went to help him clean up she saw blood trickling down his arm , running under his orange t-shirt. " Soul your hand! Maka gasped as she grabbed his bloody hand to examine it. There was a deep cut just under his index finger that was spurting blood down his wrist and arm.

"oh" Soul mumbled standing up and placing his injured hand under the cold tap. After patching up his hand with a small bandage he left for school without Maka. Soul had been getting memories and flashbacks of his childhood ever since the funeral. Some very painful because Soul was always close to his father. Most would think it was because his father was the one who played the piano , the one who thought him the piano, but that was just one of the many similarities that they had . Soul was closer to his dad because his dad played piano and Wes was closer to their mother because she played the violin.

Soul spent most of his childhood with his father. Unlike his mother , his father ,made time for Soul. Many evenings Soul spent lying on the top of his fathers piano just listening to the melody's his father would play. Watching his fathers fingers glide over the keys. Wondering if maybe someday he to would be that good. Many days he would take his younger son fishing away from the busy world and into the quiet of nature. Soul smiled remembering the way his dad used to tickle him until his stomach hurt. The way he mess with Souls hair. The way both of them would sit down on the floor of the nursery for hours and play with the wooden trains. He never compared Soul to his brother. He accepted him the way he was and who he was, even though he always said Soul was talented at the piano, but his mother didn't agree.

Eventually Soul reached the class room. He breathed a sigh of relief. For once he was glad that he had Stein first class. In Soul's eyes he was the coolest teacher in the school. Sometimes he felt he could relate to him. He didn't really mind his classes and got along with the man reasonably well. As Soul opened the class room door he bumped in Stein accidentally. Stein was carrying notes in his hands and the sudden and unexpected impact with his student sent them all over the floor as well, both of them fell to the ground. Soul let out a pain filled gasp as the air was knocked out of him after he hit the floor. "crap!" Soul whispered.

Stein heard his cry and nearly jumped to his feet to help the boy up. "oh god if she finds out I hurt him were done!" Stein mentally slapped himself for bumping into Soul. "Soul are you okay?" Stein asked offering his hand to the boy below him. Soul sat up inhaling sharply and taking Stein's hand . Stein pulled the boy to his feet with ease. "yeah man fine it's cool." Soul smiled trying to act cool about the whole thing. Stein sighted in relief. "good sorry about that, wasn't looking where I was going." Stein apologized. "no man I was in the wrong! Huh I should have seen you coming, sorry let me help you." Soul exclaimed bending down and started to help Stein pick up the paper. "he's a good kid, he will understand." Stein thought smiling slightly at the boy beside him.

As both of them were picking up the papers off the ground, Stein saw the blood stained bandage on Soul's hand. "hey Soul?" Stein questioned . "yeah Sir?" Soul looked up at him. "what happened to your hand?"

Soul's eyes moved to his hand. He sighed and said "I had an accident with a plate this morning, it's nothing really!" Soul didn't want to make a fuss and sound like a child. Stein laughed slightly which confused Soul. "looks a bit more serious than that Soul , why don't you come up to the sick bay after class and I'll have a look at it?" Soul shrugged and agreed. "good" Stein smiled and fixed his glasses. Soul stood up and headed towards his seat.

After class ended Soul made his way to the sick bay. His shoes echoed in the hollow hallway as he approached the room. He knocked on the door and waited. He heard someone move about and then the door opened . The strong light flooded into the dimly lit hallway. " ah Soul you're here!" Soul looked up to see Stein's face, his eyes were hidden by the reflection of his glasses. "come in and let me look at this hand of yours." Stein moved out of the way of the door to let the teen in. Soul made his way over to the patient bed and gently lifted himself onto it , careful not to reopen his wound. Stein walked over to Soul and took his hand in his and started unwinding the bandage. Soul blushed slightly at the contact. " my my you have really done a number on your self!" Stein said examining Souls hand. "I'm afraid that's going to need stitches, Sorry Soul." Soul glanced away from his hand and muttered "great" Stein moved away from Soul and gathered his equipment. "this might hurt a bit." Stein called from across the room. "yay" Soul relied sarcastically, Stein laughed.

"Alright are you ready now, I'll try and make this as quick and painless as I can." Stein retorted taking hold of Soul's small wrist. "Just hurry up and get it over with." Soul sighed bracing himself. "as you wish." Stein said sticking the needle into Soul's left hand. Soul flinched slightly at the pain but soon got over it. Soul looked over at Stein and saw how deep his concentration was on this. "hey Stein can I talk to you about something?" Soul asked. Stein had an idea of where this was going to go. "yeah sure, what's wrong?"

"I would think that you have heard about my mother…." Soul started. "yes I have." Stein replied he was right. "do you know who he is?" Soul studied Stein's reaction to the question which wasn't very revealing. "yes" Stein answered. " do I?" Stein sighted in his head. "Yup" "Oh" Soul replied. "Soul are you mad at her?" Stein's gaze never wandered from what he was doing. "yes! how could she? He was my dad! And it's only been just six months! How can she move on? It's not fair! On him, on us! You understand right?" Soul asked looking over at Stein. "yes I understand" Stein replied. "he was my dad, my idol, my hero and she can just move on? He was the only one who saw me for who I was! not who I was ment to be! The only one who cared about my opinion and me in general. And I can't stop thinking about him, I miss him…" Soul's gaze fell to the floor again. Stein sighed this as going to be harder than he thought.

"Stein?" Stein looked up at the boy. "who is he?" Stein 's gaze met Soul's for a split second before he said

"it's me"

Hey! Does anyone think I should continue this story? If you do please let me know and review! Please!

Thank you! Xoxoxoxoxo HyperHannah483!


	2. Chapter 2

I own nothing! But I wish I did! P.s thanks a mill to those who reviewed!

Soul stared shocked at the man before him. Stein never met Soul's eyes he couldn't. He was replacing the boys father. "you….." Soul went to say something but the words died on his lips. Stein kept working on the boys hand because he knew he would not stay much longer. He felt like shit, Soul had trusted him to let some of his locked up emotions go to talk about the events of the past few months , and he betrayed him. Suddenly Soul drew back his hand , pulling the needle out of Stein's hand and jumped off the table. "how the fuck could you!" Soul yelled "it was you all this time….. All this time! ,I trusted you, I thought I you were cool and understood what it was like! You were at his funeral for god sake! You carried it!" Soul was now using all his will power not to kill Stein right there and then. He didn't even notice the scarlet blood running down his fingers and creating a pool on the floor. Soul's cut had opened again and this time their was more than before. Soul was physically shaking in anger.

Now Stein knew he was in trouble. "Soul…." Stein started, he had to finish stitching his hand or it could very easily become infected. "stay away from me!" Soul yelled. "Soul I know your angry but I need to finish your hand… please let me help you…." Stein was worried about Soul's hand. He would deal with the rest later, for now he needed to stitch his hand. " get the HELL away from me!" Soul screamed slowly retreating towards the door. Stein make a move to walk toward the distressed teen but then he moved back as Soul morphed his good arm into a blade. The smooth surface of the blade shun under the bright light above their heads. If it wasn't endangering his life he would have commented on it's sheer beauty. He had to admit that it was very impressive for a teenager even it was dangerous to him, as strong as he was.

Stein had no choice but to let the boy leave. Soul ran out the door dragging blood down the hall with him and out the school gates, probably to find his mother. Great he was going to get it later! Stein sighed and cleaned the blood off the floor. "poor kid…" Stein whispered. He knew that he would have to talk to him. Ever since the beginning of the relationship and after the funeral he had been keeping a close eye on Soul. Almost getting to know him from a distance but not in a perverted way. He noted similarities he had with his mother. Not many but there was a few. He had grown to like the boys personality and got on quiet well with him.… until now that was. The last thing he wanted to do was hurt the child more . He could see that Soul had many emotions bottled up deep inside him that was building. He wanted to help the boy but as he found out it wasn't going to be easy. Stein sat down on his office chair and pulled a cigarette and lit it. Breathing in sharply he took in one big drag. It felt so good. He first all day. Soul's mother had made him cut down. He hoped he boy was okay. He stood up and headed to Lord Death's office to explain what had happened.

Soul's lungs were burning his chest was heavy. He was light-headed but he had to keep going. The anger boiling inside him kept him going as well as the memories of his dad. "AAAHHH!" He screamed pushing himself to speed up. His hand was stinging and his body ached but he kept going. The dark sky released small droplets that bounced on him. He had decided to go home and get answers. Eventually he reached the town park. He collapsed onto one of the benches exhausted. He could see the Evans mansion in the distance. The rain had now become heavier now. Soul slouched over in a desperate attempt to catch his breath. This was to much. He couldn't take this. Suddenly Soul felt sick he jumped up and vomited into the trash can a few feet away from him. "Dad… I'm sorry….." Soul mumbled squeezing his tired eyes shut. This pain was breaking him down. Sudden emotions emerged from him as he felt his eyes water.

Tears tugged at the corners of his eyes as he had a flashback.

FLASHBACK:

"and Fred the frog and all of his other animal friends lived happily ever after." Five year old Soul yawned and rubbed his eyes. " ha ha I think someones tired!" Leo Evans chuckled tucking his son into bed. "no daddy I'm not tired!" Soul protested . "okay okay!" Leo sighed messing Soul's longish hair. "DAD!" Soul giggled trying to swipe at his fathers hand, but failed. The tickle fight continued for a few minutes until Leo collapsed down onto his son's bed lying down beside him. Soul giggled and Leo smiled. There was so much life in Soul, it amazed him, he was so proud. Leo just stayed there talking about trains with his son for a while before he stood up. "Alright little man time for bed now." Leo bent down an kissed his son's forehead and moved a strand of hair off his playful face. He moved towards the door and turned out the light. "Night Soul I love you." he waited at the door for the response he always got "night night papa love you too." there it was. As he went to move away from the door he heard a small call "daddy?". "yeah buddy" Leo opened the door to see Soul's head popped up over the blanket. He looked so small in the bed. "can you cheak under the bed for monsters please…. I'm scared of the dark…." Soul pleaded to his father. "of coarse!" Leo smiled. He walked over to Soul's bed and bent down on his knees and looked under the bed. Just like he knew, nothing was under there.

"no nothing under there Soul." Leo looked at Soul who was still not convinced fully. "will you stay with me until I fall asleep please papa?". "yeah sure move over." Leo laughed lying down again. "thanks daddy…." Soul yawned lying back down again. Soul cuddled up to his dad who wrapped a warm and strong arm around him, reassuring that he was safe. Hearing his fathers strong steady heartbeat made him feel sleepy and his eyes became heavy. " daddy ?" Soul whispered. "Um.." Leo nodded "I.. I …..(yawn) love you…" Soul whispered just as he fell asleep. " I love you to son…." was the last thing he heard before he slipped off into dream world.

FLASHBACK END:

Soul balled his good hand . He had already removed the needle and wire from his hand. The memories were to much and for the first time since his father died a single crystal tear drop escaped his eye and dropped onto his lap. "I'm so sorry dad…." Soul whispered. The rain poured down on the lonely boy in the park.

He needed answers and he was going to get them. He stood up anger rising again and he started back making his way to the mansion ahead. He was going to get them.

So what do you guys think? More soon I promise!

Thanks! HyperHannah483


	3. Chapter 3

I own nothing! Thanks to Rin Winters, Sailor Sofia, Bellete07 and my good friend Aoife for the reviews! I really hope your enjoying the story! Sorry for the long wait!

"Maka Albarn to Lord Deaths room please thank you." came an announcement over the intercom. Maka looked up confused at Sid who shrugged and nodded indicating that she was excused. As she stood up to leave she heard someone say "oh the good girl is in trouble!". Maka glared at the boy before gathering her things and heading for the door. " I have a feeling it's something to do with Soul, I hope it's nothing bad!" Liz said the worry was thick in her voice. Kid nodded in agreement. As Maka walked down the hall her worry grew. She had a horrible feeling in her stomach. She quietly prayed it wasn't anything got to with Soul. Over the past few months her feelings for Soul had grown for him in a different way. Almost like she saw him in a new light. Little things he would do would make her laugh and blush. But the recent events had really tested their relationship. As she reached the door she hesitated . The last time she was called out from class was when Soul was injured by Crona , she was called and told that his condition had gotten worse. She shivered at the memory. His broken body laying all stitched and cut up. She still found it very hard to see the scar on his chest , but she somehow considered it a symbol of his love for her. Even if he didn't admit it yet she knew he had the same feelings for her. Time would tell.

"Lord Death?" Maka called out entering the room. "Ah yes Maka my dear, come on in I have to discuss something with you." Lord Death waved from the other side of the room. She also noticed her father in the room as well but instead of pouncing on her as he normally did, he just watched her enter from afar. Also she saw Stein, he wouldn't even look at her, now she was really confused ! "Yes sir." she nodded walking forward towards him. "now I have been told that Soul and Stein had an argument…." Lord Death started Maka stood shocked . Soul had a fight with Stein? He wouldn't! He wasn't like that! " anyway Stein told Soul that it was him that was seeing his mother while he was stitching his hand. Now he didn't finish his hand , Soul left the school grounds…" Maka gasped it was Stein! "IT'S YOU!" Maka screamed turning around to face the still teacher. "he trusted you! I can't believe this! NO! where is Soul, I need to find him now …. Where is he!" Maka was fuming. "now Maka calm down…" Lord Death asked moving near the girl. Suddenly Maka ran towards Stein. Stein never even flinched when Maka hit him hard in the chest. She was so angry he dared hurt the boy who was so dear to her heart. She continued to hit his chest her punches became harder and fasted but he never moved , he let her take out her anger on him, well it was relieving her and it wasn't hurting him.

Eventually she slowed down and stopped, breathing out. "I'm sorry…." Stein sighted . "It's not me you have to prove it to!" Maka spat and walked out to look for Soul. "don't worry…. She will get over it and so will Soul… but prove it.. I know I'm not someone to talk ,but you care about the boy yeah?" Spirit questioned. "yeah I do, I care about him and his mother…." Stein admitted defeated. " well then! It just takes time… don't try and replace his father, just be his new one." Spirit exclaimed putting a comforting arm around his friend. "yeah your right. It just takes time… I hope…" Stein sighed.

By now Soul had reached his mothers house. The rain had lighted up but it was still there. As he entered the yard he saw his brothers car parked at the entrance. "great someone to hold me back." Soul thought sarcastically. Soul dragged his exhausted body to the huge wooden door. He rang the door bell and could hear it ring trough the house. A minute or so later the door opened and there stood Soul's brother Wes.

"Soul! Buddy are you okay? aren't you ment to be in school or something?" Wes asked moving out of the way to let his younger brother in. "where is she?" Soul ignored his brother and demanded to know where their mother was. "the lobby…." Wes sighed he knew how this was going to go. Soul walked passed Wes and headed in the direction of the lobby. He entered to find his mother sitting on one of the couches reading a book. "why didn't you tell me!" Soul asked anger in his voice. "So you found out …" Chihiro replied her eyes never leaving her book. "why him?" Soul asked interested in her excuse. "because I love him…" That was the final straw. Soul slammed his good fist onto he coffee table, making his mother jump in surprise. "SOUL!" Chihiro scolded but stopped when she saw her sons face. She could see the hurt and fear in his eyes, and she saw her little boy , so sacred and strong at the same time. "how can you say that! It's been six bloody months! Mom six months since your husband died and your moving on already!"

She knew it was wrong but she did love him. She knew that Soul wouldn't understand yet..

"oh baby, I'm so sorry!" Chihiro cried realisation sinking in on how much Soul had lost. She remembered how close he was with his father and how alike they were. Steeping forward she placed her hand on her sons cheek , rubbing it slowly seeing Leo in nearly every part of him. "hun your father will never be dead as long as your alive…" she sighed . "but you killed his memory by moving on so quick!" Soul spat pulling away from his mother venom dripping in his voice. "he's right mom…" came another voice from the door, it was Wes. Soul smiled slightly glad his brother was with him. Soul left the room and headed toward the front door when Wes called him "hey do you want a lift? Ill call the school and tell them your going home for the rest of the day" Wes offered. "yeah sue that would be cool thanks bro." Soul nodded heading towards the car. "sure no problem." Wes smiled. "Hey thanks for setting her straight Soul, I couldn't have done that." Wes added when they were in the car. "yeah sure." Soul sighed. "Hey but first before I bring you home, your going to get your hand sorted out!" Wes glanced at Soul, who was looking absentmindedly out the window. Soul didn't even try and protest , he knew there was no point and his hand was hurting anyway so he kinda did want to get it looked at properly.

Maka had been out for four hours looking for Soul in the rain. Kid, Liz, Patty, Black Star , Tsubaki and Spirit had joined her. She had tried ringing Wes but got no answer. With each minute that went by , her worry grew. "where is he!" Maka could not take not knowing if he was okay or not. Then her mobile rang he looked at the called I.d and saw it was Wes. Without any hesitation she answered it "Hello? Wes! Oh thank god! Do you know where Soul is, we can't find him, I'm really worried and I heard about Stein." Maka rambled on. "Hey Maka, breathe! He's at the hospital with me, okay he is getting his hand stitched, he is in there now, I will drop him back to your apartment when there done. Don't worry he is fine, he shouldn't be to much longer, sorry my mobile was in the car. I will see you soon okay?" Wes smiled even though he knew Maka couldn't see it. It was so obvious to anyone but them that they had feeling for each other. "okay thanks Wes, I will have food ready for you guys when you get in. cya soon." Maka sighted in relief and told the others about where Soul was.

Less then an hour later Maka saw a car pull up outside the apartment. Then Maka saw to familiar silver heads emerge from it. She smiled when she saw the sleepy head on Soul . A minute or to later she heard a knock on the door. "forgot his keys again," Maka giggled a little, it was just like him. She gingerly walked over and opened the door allowing the two brothers to come in. "hey Mak…." Soul was cut short when Maka pulled him into a warm and tight hug. Maka had never been more relieved then she was right then. "don't do that again." she warned gently, Soul nodded . Maka smiled into his chest , his shirt smelt just like him. Then Maka pulled away from him and gave Wes a quick and friendly hug. Then she continued back over to the kitchen. "dinner will be ready in a few mins!" she called looking over as Soul headed in the direction of his bedroom, and she saw his bandaged hand for the first time. There was a thick gauze like bandaged around his hand. A frown came to her face when she remembered the reason why he disappeared in the first place. It was like Wes read her mind because when she went to follow Soul, her placed a light hand on her shoulder, and said "give him a while" she only nodded at him, and he offered her a comforting smile.

A few minutes later Wes was helping Maka serve the dinner. "I will go call Soul," Maka offered Wes nodded and she made her way to Soul's room. She opened the door to find Soul fast asleep on his bed. A smile spread across her face at the sight. Soul's hair was all messy and fell down over the pillow. He cradled his stitched hand to his chest like an injured animal. But the thing that made her heart flutter the most was the innocent , childlike expression that was on his calm face. She had noticed this "Face" he pulled in his sleep a few times. Then Maka heard footsteps behind her. She didn't even have to look to know who it was. Wes peered over her shoulder and smiled at the scene. Then he guided Maka away from the room and they left the sleeping boy to rest. "he is tired, it's a side affect of the drug they gave him for the pain." Maka nodded and popped Soul's dinner into the microwave. She and Wes ate dinner talking about the Stein situation . After dinner Wes helped Maka clean up and then thanked her for the dinner, and went to leave. "thanks for the dinner Maka, Soul is very lucky having you to cook!" Wes said patting Maka on the head. "your welcome Wes drop around any time." with that Maka closed the door and smiled. Thing would work out, she just knew it.


End file.
